Episode 1489 (18th September 1990)
Plot It is Rachel's birthday and she is pleased to get a cheque from Joe and Kate. Kate is behaving strangely. Zoe insists that Kim tell Frank about Jock. Sarah's friend, Gerry, phones and asks Sarah to go to the Algarve. Jack is not pleased. Frank has got drunk again, but hides it from Kim. Alan and Caroline admit that they miss each other. Elizabeth is sharp with Michael, but admits that she is just worried about him. Kate tells Joe that she is upset by what Bill Whiteley said to her, he invites her out for the evening. Zoe puts her foot in it again and tells Frank about Jock and he asks to see Jock. When Jock arrives he overhears a conversation between Frank and Dolly about the night he got drunk when Kim was in Edinburgh. Jock gets the wrong end of the stick as he hears Frank say that Kim mustn't find out and to keep it a secret between him and Dolly. Alan and Caroline share a cosy picnic and he tells her that he wants to marry her and try again. She tells him that she thinks it is just a ploy so that he does not have to give her any compensation. Frank gives Jock his final warning and Jock tells him that he knows what happened between him and Dolly. He tries to blackmail him and Frank sacks him on the spot. Sarah and Jack argue about her going to the Algarve. Dolly and Frank agree to make up a story about what Jock overheard. Amos reads Tony's questionnaire and is not impressed. Jock is blind drunk in The Woolpack. Frank sends Kim a bouquet of flowers. Jack talks to Joe about Sarah. Joe advises that he talks to her. Michael insists that he did not set fire to Frank's barn and drunkenly causes a scene in The Woolpack. Joe and Kate notice smoke coming from Home Farm stables - they are on fire. Joe rushes in to save the horses and finds Jock. Joe tells Frank that he's found his arsonist. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Mrs Bates - Diana Davies *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, cottage, field and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds, garden, sitting room and hallway *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Unknown field *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown roads Notes *Final appearance of Drew Dawson as Jock MacDonald. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD